


kids are our future

by hhwgv



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/F, First Date, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7126147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhwgv/pseuds/hhwgv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott has been trying to convince Malia to ask the cute preschool teacher on a date, so when he and Lydia leave town and Malia is babysitting their daughter she finally works up the courage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kids are our future

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part 2/5 for the Kira multiship meme that [allirca](http://allirica.tumblr.com/) asked for, like, forever ago and for the _free choice_ square on my poc bingo card.

Kira looked up when she heard the little bell that hung above the outside door chime. She pushed herself to her feet, making her way around the outer edge of the classroom and trying to be as quiet as possible so she wouldn’t wake any of the napping toddlers. She gently closed the door behind her and walked into the lobby expecting to see one of the children’s parents, but it was a stranger instead.

 

The woman standing there looked vaguely familiar – although, most people did in a place as small as Beacon Hills. Her hair was cut into a bob and her arms were crossed over her chest. “Can I help you?” Kira asked in a hushed tone.

 

“I’m here to pick up Allison McCall,” the woman replied impatiently.

 

Kira smiled kindly. “There is a note here that someone else would be picking her up and dropping her off while her parents are away,” she said as she looked over the notebook that sat on the reception desk. “Can I get your name?”

 

“Malia Tate,” she answered and Kira nodded – that was the name that Lydia had given them.

 

“I’ll go get her,” Kira told Malia. “I’ll be right back.” She disappeared into the room where the children were sleeping or pretending to sleep and found Allison awake and watching her. “Allison,” she said quietly, “there’s someone here to pick you up.” The little girl practically jumped to her feet and followed Kira out of the room.

 

“Auntie Lia!” Allison grinned and ran over to Malia, wrapping her tiny arms around the woman’s legs.

 

A wide smile stretched across Malia’s lips as she sat back on her heels so she was face-to-face with the little girl. “Hey, kiddo. I can’t believe you’re that excited to go to the dentist,” she teased before giving her a hug. “Say goodbye to your teacher and let’s go.”

 

“Bye, Miss Kira,” Allison waved as she put on her backpack.

 

“Bye, Allie,” Kira replied and waved back at the toddler and Malia as they walked through the door.

 

 _Malia Tate_. The name kept repeating in Kira’s head long after she’d gone home from work. There was something so familiar about her – more familiar than the other random faces from around town. She tried to push Malia out of her head as she crawled into bed, but it backfired and she ended up dreaming about her all night.

 

When Kira woke up the next morning, she still felt tired. Her dreams had been strange and disorienting and some of them were way more sexual than the dreams she usually had. It wasn’t her fault that she couldn’t get Malia’s long legs out of her head. Unfortunately, she didn’t have any time to sleep in today – she was already behind schedule. She poured her coffee into a travel mug and rushed to get ready, driving well over the speed limit to make sure that she got to work on time.

 

Kira was talking to one of the assistants when she felt a hand tap her thigh. When she turned, she saw Allison holding a pink box with a note on top. “Hi, Miss Kira,” she smiled. “Auntie Lia told me to give you this.” She held up the box and Kira took it, more than a little surprised.

 

“Thank you, Allie,” Kira replied. When Allison didn’t leave to go play or see any of the other students, Kira asked, “Is there something else?”

 

“I talked to Mommy and Daddy on the computer last night. Daddy says that you and Auntie Lia should date,” Allison answered matter-of-factly. She stared up at Kira expectantly.

 

“Your daddy told you this?” Kira felt her cheeks turning pink – she just hoped that Allison wouldn’t notice. Most kids wouldn’t but Allison was smart, definitely her mother’s daughter. Kira remembered Lydia from high school – once Jackson moved away, she dropped the dumb popular girl act and had graduated at the top of their class.

 

“No,” the little girl said, looking guilty. “He was talking to Auntie Lia and he said ‘ _told you so_ ’ and told her to ask you on a date,” she continued.

 

“I see,” Kira said kindly. “Thank you for telling me. Now, why don’t you go and play?” she suggested, motioning for Allison to go into the play room.

 

The little girl ran off and joined the rest of the kids as Kira read the card on top of the box. It was simple and straightforward. “ _Kira, if you’re interested, we should go for coffee sometime. Text me. Malia Tate._ ” Her cell phone number was scrawled along the bottom and when she flipped it over she saw that it was a business card for the local bakery, where Malia was the owner.

 

Suddenly, everything clicked into place and Kira realized why Malia seemed so familiar. She had transferred back to Beacon Hills at the start of their senior year and was best friends with Lydia and Scott and all of the popular kids. Malia had moved away from Beacon Hills when they were in the eighth grade – a year before Kira had moved there. When Malia had moved back she’d learned the whole story – Malia’s mom and younger sister had been killed in a car accident and her and her father had moved to get away from the memories.

 

Kira set the box down on a nearby table and opened it carefully – there were two cupcakes inside, both of them were adorable and looked delicious. She put the box in the staff room fridge before going to the play room to start the day.

 

Kira thought about texting Malia all day but didn’t get a chance. Once the work day was over and Kira had supper cooking on the stove, she pulled her phone out and punched in the number on the back of the card. She started writing the text over five times but erased it. ‘ _Hi Malia, this is Kira from the daycare. I wanted to say thank you for the cupcakes. If you’re still interested, I’d love to go for coffee sometime. Let me know when it would work for you._ ’ She squeezed her eyes shut when she pressed send, nervous about what Malia would think.

 

It didn’t take long before Kira’s phone buzzed again and she felt her heart jump in her chest when she saw that Malia had texted back. ‘ _Are you free on Friday night? Scott’s mom is going to be watching Allie for the weekend_.’

 

Kira chewed on her bottom lip as she re-read the message. ‘ _Sure. What time?_ ’ she sent back.

 

‘ _6:30? 7? At the bakery?_ ’ the reply came quickly.

 

_‘7 sounds great. Meet you there.’_

 

Malia sent a smiling emoji in response and Kira couldn’t help her grin. Friday was only two days away and Kira hadn’t been on a date in far too long. She was already trying to decide what she was going to wear – she needed to look cute but not like she was trying too hard.

 

The days seemed to pass quicker than usual because in the blink of an eye, it was the end of the work day on Friday. Kira felt strangely jittery as she drove home. Nerves and excitement swam through her veins as she thought about the date she had later. Part of her wondered what Malia was doing – if Malia was as nervous as she was.

 

When she got home, the first thing she did was take a shower. She was grimy and gross from a long day at work and she didn’t want to meet Malia smelling like baby vomit and dirty diapers.

 

The sun had just started its slow descent in the sky as Kira drove across town to the bakery. An up-beat pop song played on the radio and she tapped her fingers along, getting more and more annoyed at every red light she was forced to stop at. She wasn’t late – not by a long shot – but it was still irritating.

 

Kira felt a little awkward as she walked into the bakery, looking around for any sign of Malia. She found her behind the counter, still wearing a pink apron.

 

“Hi, Kira,” Malia grinned as Kira approached the counter. “Sorry, I thought I’d be able to go home at four but someone called in sick so I only get off at seven,” she explained, wiping her hands on her apron.

 

“It’s alright,” Kira replied, “I get it.”

 

“Do you want a coffee while you wait?” Malia asked.

 

“Yeah, sure,” Kira shrugged, watching Malia closely as she poured a cup of coffee.

 

“I’m sorry,” Malia repeated, “but I’m off in ten and then I’m all yours.”

 

The rest of the night went by smoothly – Malia hung up her apron and they went for a walk, stopping at the nearest deli to grab something to eat. They talked and laughed and Kira felt butterflies in her stomach when Malia’s hand brushed against hers. Kira had been on plenty of first dates, but it’d never been like this. She could feel that the night was coming to an end but she didn’t want it to. They stood beside Kira’s car talking and laughing before Malia checked her phone.

 

“I have to go soon, though,” Malia said, disappointment evident in her voice. “I have to finish closing up.”

 

“Oh, well, I had a really good time,” Kira replied, her lips curving up into a smile. “We should do this again sometime.”

 

“Yeah, we really should,” Malia grinned. Awkward silence followed and Kira could tell that she was staring at Malia’s lips. She couldn’t stop herself, all she wanted to do was kiss her.

 

It was almost as if Malia could read Kira’s mind because it was at that moment that Malia leaned in, pressing their lips together for a gentle kiss. Kira felt like the breath was stolen from her lungs as she wrapped her arms around Malia’s neck.

 

“Well, I should, uh, go,” Malia said quietly after they broke the kiss.

 

“Yeah,” Kira nodded, her voice breathless. “I’ll see you soon.”

 

“See you soon,” Malia repeated before turning to leave. She looked back at Kira as she walked away, giving her a small wave as she did.

 

Kira sighed when she got in her car, taking a moment to reflect on the night’s events. She couldn’t stop the smile that spread across her face and she couldn’t stop herself from hoping that she’d get to see a lot more of Malia.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! Constructive criticism is always appreciated!


End file.
